


The Best Gift

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Sour tries to give Heles a birthday that'll outshine any others that she's had.
Kudos: 1





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Third request from my Tumblr. Enjoy and let me know what you would like to see next since I'm taking requests yet.

"I know this isn't exactly something you would be expecting but, I figured that it would be good. You've been putting this for an absurd amount of time." Sour commented somewhat awkwardly. He figured that it wouldn't hurt for her to have a bit of fun on such a day.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Heles responded, busy with planting some rare plant.

The angel rubbed the back of his neck. "That's no way to talk when it's your birthday. You deserve to have fun on it just as much as anyone else does."

He could see the way she paused in her motions to take in what he said. It wouldn't have surprised him any if she had forgotten about it altogether. There had been few changes to celebrate so it had probably become just another day to her. Sour wanted to change that and make it a day that she would look forward to in the future. The god of destruction deserved a chance to be spoiled instead of having to worry about trying to keep everything in check.

Several more moments went by before she seemed to fully understand what he was going on about. "What makes you so determined to get me to do anything with it now of all times?"

Sour smiled slightly, "just a small token of making you feel good. It never hurts to have a day to spoil yourself and not have to worry about anything else."

"Since you're so determined to get me to join you on this endeavor, what do you have planned?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it'll start with you taking a nice long soak in a divinely scented bubble bath while I work on making your favorite dishes from all over. After you've eaten, we can settle down for a nice time of doing whatever it is you please whether that be me giving you a massage or us going on a walk to admire the plants." He answered honestly with a slight bow.

Heles looked surprised for a moment, "seems like you've taken quite a bit of time to get all that planned out. It would be a shame for me to say no to all of that. Especially since it's all planned out to be things I would thoroughly enjoy."

Sour nods. "I spent quite a bit of time going over things that you enjoyed and used that information to make this day. It's still hardly anything but, it should be a nice enough start."

She shook her head. "It's more than enough. You could have just made us a small meal and had us sit watching the stars. I still would have enjoyed it all the same."

His smile got bigger. "Good. That means that I can always step it up next year."

He wound up getting a light punch to his shoulder for the joke. It was accompanied by a light and happy laugh which meant he was doing something right. She was happy with what he had done. That was all he had set out to do when he had been planning her birthday gift. Sour was just glad that she was willing to try to celebrate her birthday after so long of brushing it off in favor of other things or just deeming it not important.


End file.
